


A Good Title

by Hightower6327



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, I'm Bad At Titles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: Laslow and Pieri have sex, that's literally it.





	A Good Title

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of a good title so you don't get one.

Pieri was an odd woman, simultaneously a bloodthirsty fighter and a loving wife. Laslow hoped that her violent nature didn't also apply to the bedroom.

While she did enjoy the "slow and gentle" approach Laslow preferred, she was one who preferred the rougher kind of lovemaking. Over time Pieri proceeded to rub off very much on him.

* * *

Laslow pulled his shirt off and tossed it away, Pieri’s eyes widened in realization as she knew exactly what he intended to do. A grin crosses her face, “Alrighty!” She chippers merrily, tossing away her shirt and pulling off her pants. Laslow brought a hand to her face and cupped her cheek, without warning, he pulls her forward and latches their lips together in a deep kiss. They part for breath and stare longingly in the other’s eyes before resuming.

Their tongues push slightly against the others until Pieri gives in and lets him drag his own across hers. Laslow pulls back for breath, as a string of spit remains tied across their lips.

“I always love it when we do it out of the blue, shows me we’ve had something better to do.” She smiles lovingly, her hands lowers from his sides and deftly unbuckles his belt. The leather strip is tossed aside along with Laslow’s pants.

Laslow moves a hand down to her hip while the other grabs the side of her head and pulls her back roughly, sending her neck arching against her back with a delighted mewl. “At first I never saw the appeal of treating you so harshly, but seeing you practically melt into my touch with each hit made me change my mind.” He palms the back of her head and clashes her lips with his once more.

They resume kissing, tongue mingling with the other, saliva dribbling out in between breaths. Laslow occasionally pulls away to nibble at her neck or nape, leaving small but noticeable marks on the skin, all the while Pieri rubs his shaft through his breeches.

Breaking away once more, he pulls off her bra and begins working on her breasts and toned body. He cups both with his hands, kneading and licking them, at times switching to running a hand down her toned abs. Pieri dips her head back and sighs, “Aah, stop being so soft with me dear, you know exactly how I want it.” The clutch on his groin tightens in emphasis.

His mouth curls into a grin as he tugs roughly on the nipple in his mouth and pinches the other in his hand, roughly kneading the flesh. Pieri immediately tenses up, snapping her head upward in a silent scream. “Yesss...!” She hisses, hand darting to pull down Laslow’s breeches as he continues nipping her breasts, his erect cock springs out and she wraps a hand around and eagerly pumps the shaft.

Without warning, Laslow pulls back and pushes Pieri onto her knees, face level with his cock.

Laslow thrusts his hips forward, prodding her cheek with his cock. 'You know what you have to do, Pieri." he hums, dragging his length across her face, leaving a small trail of pre behind. Pieri giggles as he roughly smacks his cock repeatedly on her eyelids, forehead and cheeks.

“Alright, alright,” She coos, voice going low and sensual as she stares down his cock, “Anything to make my hubby happy.” She croons with a sultry, seductive gaze, Laslow feels a shiver run down his spine.

Methodically, Pieri spits on her hand and starts working, one hand caresses his balls with care, gently running her thumb over them whilst the other, spit-laden one slowly and sensually pumps his shaft from tip to base. Laslow groans and tilts his head back as his wife lovingly services him, a small smile on her face as she fully intends on making it as pleasurable as she can.

They stay like that for a while, Laslow standing in bliss as she tenderly massages his cock, occasionally pressing her face against his groin and breathing his scent.

Pieri leans back and takes him in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and dragging her tongue over his shaft, hand holding the base of his cock. She bobs her head back and forth, saliva dripping from her chin onto her breasts and stomach. Moaning, Laslow runs a hand through her hair, “Gods, you’re so good at this,” he compliments.

Pieri pulls her head back, Laslow’s cock being released with a loud pop, “That’s what I’m best at!” She giggles. They quickly kiss, Pieri momentarily sucking his tongue before she kneels down again and resumes blowing him.

Her hand moves down to rub herself, and she simultaneously starts to hum, the newfound sensation the vibrations bring around his cock makes him moan. “Keep doing that, I’m close.” Laslow groans, his grip on Pieri’s hair tightening in intensity.

Pieri gleefully does as she is told, humming around his cock, tongue massaging the glans and lapping up any pre, Laslow’s grip on her pigtail turns vice-like. “Going to Cum!” He growls.

"Then I'll make sure not to waste any!"

Pieri closes her eyes and moves back, hand pumping his shaft from its hilt to almost the head as she sucks the glans. Thick ropes of cum fills her mouth and she lets it accumulate, feeling it run down her tongue and pool up at the base of her throat.

She pulls back and swallow with an audible gulp, then shoots her husband a proud grin, “Told you I could take it all!” She boasts following a light giggle.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding." Laslow groans, running a hand through her hear and ruffling it.

"Hmm? Looks like you're still hard~..." She leans down and traces a finger down his length, "Why don't we take care of that together?"

Laslow grins at her implications, "How can I say no to a face like that?" He moves in to grab her pigtails and lines up his cock to her mouth as she places her hands on his thighs.

"Use me anyway you want, the rougher the better! Cum without holding back, okay?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He answers.

Laslow pulls her head closer alongside jutting his hips, pushing himself deeper inside her mouth until he hits the back of her throat. He presses her head down harder and the woman gags, face momentarily twisting in discomfort as he buries himself to the hilt in her throat. Laslow remains motionless with his cock buried inside her throat, savoring the tight wetness of it as Pieri swallows by reflex, bringing forth further satisfaction. As Laslow stands there, he takes heed of Pieri’s slackening grip on his thighs, her eyes start to droop as she struggles to breath with the cock in her mouth. In one swift move he pulls her head back and the woman gasps for much needed air, then proceeds to cough up excess saliva.

Pieri leans against his hip as she catches her breath, an exhausted but happy grin on her face as she stares back with half lidded eyes. “More,” her raspy voice drawls lustily.

Laslow obliges in a moment, forcing his shaft down her throat again without a notice. He shivers both from amusement and pleasure as she laughs at his brusqueness, sending rumbles down his dick. He roughly moves his hand back and forth forcing her head to repeatedly swallow his cock in its entirety as she noisily gags and coughs, tears run freely down her face and spittle slavers onto her tits, yet Laslow knows Pieri loves it more than he ever could.

His movements grow feverish and wild as he loses all restraints and fucks her throat without abandon, his hips crashing against her face as she repeatedly swallows his cock forcibly over and over again and felt it strike the back of her throat. Drool flows in a near constant stream from her mouth as her eyes remain screwed shut in a constant battle against her gag reflex.

The only warning to his release is a breathless ‘fuck’ as Laslow promptly reaches climax and cums down her throat without slowing his pace an inch. Thick loads of cum spurt down her throat and fills her stomach, blinded with bliss he retreats and fucks her mouth instead, cum mixing with saliva as her gags are squelched. His orgasm finally subsides and Laslow pulls out, cock shooting out a few more bursts onto her face as he lets go of her hair and she collapses onto the floor coughing up cum and gasping for much needed air.

Laslow smirks, He places a foot to her back and lowers her onto her stomach until her face lays inches from the puddle of slobber and cum. He grabs a fistful of her hair and forces her head up, “Clean up your mess.” He commands her, she weakly nods with an open smile and laps up the puddle.

As she does so he walks to her plump ass, kneels down and lifts it to line up his cock to her cunt. In one swift move he juts forward and buries himself in one go, the force pushing her forward with a delighted yelp. Laslow fucks her with all he’s got, his fingers digging themselves into her hips with so much strength it threatens his knuckles turn white. Below him his wife loudly gives voice to her pleasure, drawling even louder whenever he gives her ass a sharp strike and leaves it red.

“Yes, yes! YES!” She screams out, her entire body quaking as an orgasm rattles her. Just as she slumps forward he grabs her pigtails and forcefully yanks her head back, her arms hang limply barely holding her weight, most of it being held by her hair.. Out of nowhere an idea comes to him, without warning he pulls out of her cunt and buries his pussy-juice slick cock into her ass and resumes pounding her as if nothing happened, the woman’s moans redouble in intensity under the constant assault of her rear.

“OOOH! You never fucked me like that before Laslow!” Her raspy voice growls lovingly. “Ssso good!”

She was a masochist by all means, being fucked in the ass without warning and preparation was heaven for her, And the tightness of her ass couldn’t be anymore enticing for him, win-win.

Her eyes remain wide open as he feverishly pounds her with everything he’s got. Every strike of his hips against her ass juts her forward and bounces her tits in return as they groan and moan in unison.

Laslow feels his orgasm approaching and redoubles his efforts, fucking her madly as her moans progressively louden by the second. Pieri lets out a blissful scream as she cums again and the sound drives him over the edge. Even as his orgasm hits him, he doesn’t stop and continues fucking her as he unloads spurts of seed deep inside her ass. Even during this state, he silently thanks whoever designed their bedroom to have soundproof walls.

Thoroughly spent and exhausted, Laslow pulls out of her ass then the pair collapses onto a heap and catch their breath.

“That was...” He breathes out.

“-Amazing...” She finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
